Le Seigneur des actimel et autres spécialités fromagères
by Lyanora
Summary: Un actimel pour les gouverner tous, Un actimel pour les trouver, Un actimel pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier, Au pays du Calcium ou s'étendent les vitamines D. Qui peut résister à l'appel du froma... euh je veux dire de l'aventure? /!\ Semi Hiatus /!\
1. Chapter 1

Hey! C'est Lyanora ;) (oui encore cette cinglée, mais vous en faites pas vous avez encore le temps de vous enfuir avant que le rideau se lève...) hum... Bon... Alors, par quoi commencer? Ah oui! Si vous êtes ici c'est pour lire une fic, n'est-ce-pas? Gniark gniark! Petits insouciants, vous savez pas dans quoi vous êtes tombés, là...

Cette fic à germé dans mon esprit il y a quelques mois déjà, alors que je conversait (oui je suis en L, j'aime les mots compliquées) avec **Kanli**! Si vous connaissez pas, c'est ma voisine d'asile troisième porte à gauche. A part ça elle fait de super fic sur les Durin! (allez voir! Allez voir j'vous dit!) Si tu m'entends sale folle cette fic est pour toiii! Je suis sur que tu te souviendras, t'inquiète...

Donc de quoi va parler cette fanfic? Bah de fromage. Et d'actimel. Et du seigneur des anneaux aussi... Tous ça pour vous dire que vous vous êtes enfoncées dans une sacré cancoillote (si vous connaissez pas c'est un fromage tout dégoulinant qui se mange sur des pommes de terre :P...)

Bref... Assez parlé... Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et n'oubliez pas: Les produits laitiers sont nos amis pour la vie!

* * *

**Prologue: **Un Actimel pour les gouverner tous...

*Lever de rideau, murmures inaudibles, une vois d'outretombe retentit*

_Le monde à changé... Je le vois dans l'eau, je le ressent dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air. Une vieille odeur de fromage... Est-ce mes pieds? Je ne sais point._

Eh! Galadriel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? C'est pas le moment de s'enfiler du gruyère! Y a des gens qui attendent l'histoire, là!

_Hum... Oui, pardon... _*avale*

*logo du seigneur des actimels, petite musique*

Dans une grande marmite bout un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux (non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez bandes de pervers!) Quelqu'un en prend une louche et le verse dans un moule rond...

_Tout commença lorsque les grands actimels furent forgés. Trois furent données aux elfes immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres._

Les elfes portent leur actimel à leurs lèvres et avalent une petite gorgée. L'un d'eux grimace:

"Merde! Je croyais que c'était à la fraise!"

_Sept aux seigneurs nains, grand mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne._

Les nains trinquent joyeusement et braillent: "Cul-sec!"

_Et neuf. Neuf actimels furent donnés à la race des hommes qui par dessus tout désiraient le pouvoir..._

Les hommes lèvent leur verres.

"Chic! C'est sûr qu'avec ça on va gagner au concours de boisson!"

_Car à travers ces actimels furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race..._

_Mais ils furent tous dupés. Car un autre actimel fut forgé. Sur les Terres du Calcium dans les flammes de la Montagne du Lactose, Sauron, Seigneur des vitamines D forgea en secret un maître actimel pour gouverner tous les autres._

_Dans cet actimel, il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance et tout son savoir-faire fromager... Un actimel pour les gouverner tous!_

_L'une après l'autre les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'actimel. Mais il en fut certaines qui résistèrent. L'ultime alliance des hommes et des elfes entra en guerre contre les armées du Calcium et sur les versants de la Montagne du Lactose ils se battirent pour libérer la Terre du Milieu._

*grande bataille, beaucoup de sang, de têtes qui roulent, cris d'agonie*

_La victoire était proche, mais le pouvoir de l'actimel ne pouvait être vaincu._

Sauron arrive d'un air pas content et les envoie valser.

"Je ne partagerais jamais ma recette! Mouahahahargglll... Kof kof! Merde je m'étouffe! Foutu rhume..."

_Ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que tout espoir avait disparu qu'Isildur le fils du roi s'empara de l'épée de son père._

"Je vais lui couper un doigt pendant qu'il s'étouffe! Gniark gniark! Il aura tellement mal qu'il va ouvrir le poing et l'actimel tombera entre mes mains! Je suis un petit sadique plein de génie!"

_Sauron l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terrre du Milieu fut vaincu..._

"Aïe! Mon doigt! J'ai mal, ça pisse le sang! Mamaaaannn!"

Pauvre petit.

_L'anneau alla à..._

Eh! Arrête! Sauron vient de perdre un doigt et toi tu continues, comme ça... T'as pas de coeur! Je demande une minute de silence pour le pauvre petit doigt de Sauron...

_Bon d'accord... 1... 2... 3..._

Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous!

_Bah, je compte les secondes..._

Pff... Laisse tomber. Allez continue là ton histoire.

_C'est la tienne je te rappelle!_

... *boude*

_Bon, alors... L'anneau alla à Isildur qui eut la seule opportunité de détruire le mal à jamais. Mais le coeur des hommes est aisément corruptible et l'anneau de pouvoir à sa volonté propre. Il trahit Isildur le menant à la mort._

Ah! Bien fait!

_Mais t'es dans quel camp toi?_

*sourire enfantin* Bah les gentils...

_Mm... Mouais. Bon avec ça j'en ai perdu mes notes! Bref... L'histoire devint une légende, la légende devint un mythe. Pendant deux-mille-cinq-cent ans plus personne n'entendit parler de l'actimel._

Ouah! Ca fait beaucoup!

_Tais-toi! Je parle. C'est ça va bouder... Bon, vous écoutez-vous? Parce-que c'est pas le tout mai j'ai d'autre chose à faire moi! Ou j'en étais? Ah oui!_

_Jusqu'a ce que par hasard, il prit au piège un nouveau porteur..._

"Maaaan prééécccieeeuuuuuxxx!"

_L'actimel vint à une créature nommée Gollum qui l'emmena dans les galleries souterraines des Monts Brumeux. C'est là que l'actimel le rongea. Il lui interdit de boire du lait et ses os se fragilisèrent... Mais il s'en foutait! Il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie..._

"A moi! A moi seul! Mon mien! Mon trésor! Mon préécccieeeuuux!"

_L'actimel apporta à Gollum une vie incroyablement longue. Pendant cinq-cents ans il lui dévora l'esprit. Et dans l'obscurité de la caverne de Gollum il attendait._

_Les ténèbres s'assinuèrent à nouveau dans la forêt du monde, une ombre à l'est engendra une rumeur, murmure d'une peur sans nom. L'actimel de pouvoir comprit que son heure était venue. Il abandonna Gollum._

L'actimel roule sur le sol, essuie ses traces de maquillage et enlève sa petite perruque blonde que Gollum lui avait accroché et s'en va en sautillant...

"Youpi! Je m'en vais!"

_Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle l'actimel ne s'attendait pas. Il fut ramassé par la créature la plus improblable qui soit._ _Un hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté._

"C'est quoi ce truc? Un actimel? Chouette je vais enfin pouvoir grandir!"

*Hurlement déchirant de Gollum*

"Cocuuu! Mon précieuuux m'as cocuu!"

_En effet l'heure et proche ou les hobbits détermineront le destin de tous... Bon ça y est! J'ai fini, si on parlait de ma paye maintenant? Tu m'as promis une somme rondelette si je faisais ce boulot!_

Ah... Euh... Et bien, c'est à dire que... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit prologue, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite! *s'enfuit comme une voleuse*

_Reviens tout de suite!_

Au secours! Je me fait pourchasser par une elfe flippante!


	2. Chapter 2

Ca y est! Je l'ai semée! J'ai semée cette folle de Galadriel! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews!^^ Et puis désolé pour ma looongue absence! (Voila Kanli, le chapitre arrive enfin!) J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que la première partie, même si notre elfe oscarisée manque à l'appel! Bonne lecture! ;P

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **Des hobbits à perte de vue.

Nous voici dans une verte -trop verte- clairière, entourée d'arbres verts aux feuilles vertes et parsemées d'herbe verte. Une overdose de vert... C'était un bel après-midi, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. Les oiseaux chantaient...

Un petit hobbit était assis en tailleur contre un arbre et lisait son script pour la cinquantième fois de la matinée après sept prises qui avaient toutes lamentablement foirées...

Soudain, il releva la tête, aux abois et se mit à courrir comme un dératé, se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre, roula sur lui-même sur une centaine de mètre avant de dégringoler du talus, continua sa course effrénée avant d'atterrir les quatres fers en l'air dans un chariot sur lequel se trouvait déjà un vieillard avec une longue barbe et un baton.

"Vous êtes en retard!"articula le pauvre hobbit la tête coincée dans un tonneau.

"Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Sacquet. Ni en avance d'ailleurs. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue."

Et il éclata de rire, parce-que voir Frodon coincé dans un tonneau, c'est vraiment drôle. Une fois délivré, le petit lui sauta dans les bras. Que... Quoi? _Non! Frodon, ne fait pas ça c'est un pédo..._ Trop tard. Bon au moins, j'aurai essayé...

"C'est merveilleux de vous voir Gandalf!

-Vous n'avez pas cru que je manquerais l'anniversaire de votre oncle Bilbon?"

Et les voila qui s'éloignent en papotant comme deux commères! Je ne vais pas rester plantée la! Je prend mon élan avant de me propulser et de faire un roulé-boulé en mode ninja parmis les feux d'artifice.

Comme le chemin est assez long, j'ai le temps d'étaler ma science, et un peu de tartare sur une tranche de pain. Vous savez, c'est pas pour rien que cet endroit s'appelle la Comté! Il y a aussi le Roquefort, anciennement appelé le Rohan, le Gouda, autrefois le Gondor, et même l'Emmental (oui, c'est l'Eriador, je sais) et puis le Pays du Calcium... Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble! Il y a tellement de fromages maléfiques là-bas... Ca sent tellement fort!

Soudain une bande de gosse arrive en criant.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Gandalf!"

Mais... C'est que pépé à son fan-club!

"Les feux d'artifices! Les fusées de feu Gandalf!

-Ouais! les feux d'artifices!"je braille.

Oh merde. Ca y est pépé et Frodon viennent de remarquer ma présence.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans mon chariot mademoiselle?

-Ca vous regarde pas vieux pervers!

-Ah, Vraiment.

-Ouais, parfaitement!"

Frodon me regarde de haut. Je vois pas comment il fait, il est plus petit que moi. Juste pour faire ma maline je lui tire la langue avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de paillette rose et verte. Voila!

"Gandalf je suis content que vous soyez revenu."dit le hobbit avant de quitter le chariot.

"Moi aussi cher petit!"

Arrivée chez Bilbon, Gandalf donne des coups de bâton dans la porte. Ronde et verte. Comme la Comté. Belle métaphore. Vous pouvez m'applaudir.

"Non merci! Nous n'acceptons plus de visiteurs qu'ils soient amis ou de simple relation.

-Et que faites vous des très vieux amis?"

Suite à ces paroles sibyllines, le hobbit ouvrit la porte.

"Gandalf?

-Bilbon Sacquet!

-Mon cher Gandalf!

-Mon cher Bilbon!

-Gandou mon frère!

-Bibou ma femme!"

Suite à de chaleureuses retrouvailles dans lesquelles Gandalf s'assomma avec une poutre et Bibon se brûla avec une théière avant de raconter sa vie au vieux schnoque, se plaignant de son artrite, des voisins bruyants, la TVA qui a augmenté et Frodon qu'on avait retrouvé en train de fumer des pétards avec ses cousins, qu'il en avait marre et qu'il allait bientôt se casser d'ici parce-que sa cousine lui avait volé une cuillère.

Bref, la fête débuta, avec un remix de Steve Aoki et la moitié de la Comté commença à se déchirer à la chicha. Il y avait des hobbits partout!

Dans un coin Sam noyait un énième chagrin d'amour dans un verre de grenadine en regardant un magazine d'elfes sexy, Frodon se mit en caleçon, enfila une bouée canard et sauta dans la piscine à bière, Gandalf distribua des sucettes à tous les enfants et Bilbon s'endormit au milieu de sa passionnante histoire dans laquelle il prétend avoir réussi à charmer une guerrière naine.

C'est à ce moment là que Merry et Pippin décidèrent de rentrer dans la cour des grands. Ils bourrèrent une fusée de marijuana goût fromage et la firent exploser dans la tente (pour conserver tout le gout) en un gerbe d'étincelle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les voila deux chopes de bière à la main en train de chanter.

"HeY! BiLbOn! CeLLE là C'eSt PoUr tOi!

_Oh misty eye of the montain below!..._

Après leur fabuleuse chanson, ce fut l'heure du discours de Bilbon dans lequel il dit ne pas connaitre la moitié d'entre nous mieux qu'il le voudrait et qu'il aime moins de la moitié d'entre nous à moitié moins qu'on ne le mérite. Moi je dis, une surdose d'actimel, ça peut être dangereux pour la santé mentale...

Faut pas croire les pubs ou on nous montre un couple de personne âgées en bonne santé parce qu'ils ont pris un actimel, tout ça c'est une manigance... Un campagne de vote électoral pour Sauron... Va savoir ce qui leur passe dans leur tête.

Bref. A cet instant, ce petit malin d'hobbit sortit son actimel en or. (Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Sauron s'est pas embêté, il l'a fait en or son bidule...)

"J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est la fin. Je m'en vais je vous dis adieu du fond du coeur. Au revoir."

Et là, tu t'attends à un truc épique, du genre il va disparaitre d'un coup, mais non. Il a bu une gorgée de son actimel, et il s'est barré en trottinant. On avait même pas commençé le gâteau... Pépé Gandalf était en rogne!

"Je suppose que vous vous trouvez particulièrement malin.

-Allons Gandalf, vous avez vu leur têtes?

-Vous rendez vous compte que depuis tout le temps que vous l'avez votre actimel doit être périmé à l'heure qu'il est?

-Même pas vrai j'en prends tous les matin depuis cinquante ans, il a toujours le même parfum saveur fraise, il se recharge automatiquement, vous savez!"

Après avoir fait promettre à Gandalf qu'il s'occuperait bien de Frodon et avoir pété une durite pour garder son foutu actimel, voila Bilbon parti. Les meubles sont tous restées bien sages tandis que Gandalf ruminait. C'est ce moment là que choisit Frodon pour ramener sa fraise. Le vieux s'est pris pour le notaire et à remis tous les biens de Bilbon à Frodon. Le pauvre petit chou était bouleversé.

Gandalf lui à tendu une petite glacière et Frodon y a fourré l'actimel.

"Mettez-le en sûreté.

-Ou allez vous?

-Je part régler certaines choses.

-Quelles choses?

-Des questions auquelles il faut des réponses."

Toujours plein d'éloquence, le magicien.

"Vous venez seulement d'arriver! Je ne comprends pas!

-Moi non plus. Gardez le caché mettez-le en sûreté."

Et se retournant une dernière fois, Gandalf murmura d'une voix suave.

"Fait de beaux rêves Frodounnet!"

Et c'est comme ça qu'il abandonna le pauvre Frodon totalement désemparé.

* * *

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu cafouilli, promis la prochaine fois il y aura plus de fromage, moins de hobbit! :D Ou pas. Si vous avez aimé laissez une review! Si vous avez pas aimé laissez une review! ;) Si votre grand-mère porte des string... Je ne veux pas le savoir! :'D (Mais Bilbon et Gandalf peut-être)


End file.
